


I am here just to say goodbye

by Icarus_6023



Category: Good Omens (TV), 好兆头
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_6023/pseuds/Icarus_6023
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I am here just to say goodbye

** 01.“天使，我要收拾东西然后远走高飞。等我到了行星上面，我压根不会想起你。” **

这是Crowley给Aziraphale的最后一句话，从某种角度而言，他确实也做到了。

至少前十几年是这样。

纵然恶魔们对上帝有千万微词和不满，但却没人质疑他的能力——撒旦可没能力创造出这么广袤的一个宇宙，否则恶魔们早就不用像沙丁鱼罐头一样挤在那处狭小的地下室里了。

他见过恒星的诞生，见过恒星的死亡；看过黑洞吞噬星系，也看过行星孕育生命。

宇宙是一个浩瀚无比的巨型灯光舞台，每分钟都有无数的悲欢离合在其中上演，而Crowley沉迷其中.

他没空去怀念地球，和地球上的一家小小旧书店。

至少在听到那首音乐之前，他一次都没有想起Aziraphale。

彼时他正在一个不知名的星球上闲逛着，街旁林立的商店里漂出了悠扬的歌曲。

明明诞生于离地球几百万光年外的星系文明，但那首歌却像极了《音乐之声》里Gabriel最喜欢的，同时也是Crowley和Aziraphale最讨厌的《Climb Every Mountain》。Crowley甚至能跟着旋律唱出那句“Climb every mountain.Ford every stream.”

他挑起一边嘴角，习惯性的开口想嘲讽一下Aziraphale：看，即使在外星仍然躲不过你上司灾难性的音乐审美的追捕。

只是刚张开嘴，还没来得及发出第一个元音，Crowley突然停住了，嘴唇维持在了微微张开的形状。

他仿佛才意识到自己到底身处何地：现在是早晨，阳光灿烂热烈，照在身上带来一股慵懒的惬意。身旁拥挤着欢快蹦跶的孩子和相拥的情侣，街道上他叫不出名字的交通工具驶过，碾压路面发出清脆的声响，空气里还有食物的香气在涌动。

他独自一人站在人潮如织的街道中央。

这里如此的像地球，那个他曾生活了六千年的星球，可它终究不是地球。

不得不承认几千年的人间生活多少让恶魔沾染上了人类的多愁善感，此时此刻，他突然想回家了。

** 02.没有什么正确的人，只有上帝，他行事神秘，也不和我们任何人交谈。 **

的确有预言形容过末日审判的情景，当然，Crowley并没有特别在意预言里描绘的景象——毕竟那句预言还顺带宣布了天使的胜利。

他没想到预言的内容居然如此精确。

“第一位天使吹号时，冰雹混着火与血自天而降，树木青草均被烧毁。第二位天使吹号时，燃烧着的大山滚滚落入海中，海水被鲜血染成血水。第三位天使吹号，大星燃烧着自天降入江河。第四位天使吹响了号，日月星辰有被击打暗淡，白昼不再明亮，黑夜无星放光。”

《启示录》里是这样描绘战争进行时的场景，但是现在战争已经结束，所以留给Crowley的只有一颗被遗弃的血色星球。

地表残存的人类只有遍地发出恶臭的尸块，上面零星爬着几只蛆虫——看了末日审判的时候并没有捎带上动物和昆虫，估计植物也没能幸免。（Crowley很惊讶自己居然还能分出神来嘲讽这一点。）

四周除了各类尸体，就只剩坍塌建筑物的水泥随意堆着，钢筋龇牙咧嘴的刺向暗灰色的天空，再远望，阴沉天空和暗红色的海平面模糊在了一起。

这个星球上找不出除了暗灰和血红以外的第三种颜色。

Crowley无法判断自己到底身处何地，无论他移动远的距离，看到的都是一模一样的画面：暗红色的血迹和暗灰色的残垣，暗红色的血海和暗灰色的天空。

他皱着眉头，在掌心幻化出现在地球的全貌，仔细的寻找着：大陆板块都已经支离破碎，Crowley费了很大的功夫才确定了波罗的海的位置，往下，德国，再往左，法国，越过英吉利海峡——

Crowley的手指点在了一片海洋上方。

他不甘心的再从头寻找，但结果仍然没有丝毫改变——那本该是英伦三岛的地方只剩一片茫茫海域，消失之彻底就像从来未曾出现过似的。

没有常去的美味小餐厅，没有配莳萝酱的盐渍鲑鱼片，没有旧书店。

没有古董车宾利，没有Ritz饭店，没有绿色植物。

没有Aziraphale。

这颗星球已经死了。

Aziraphale不会允许地球变成这样。

他在哪儿？

** 03.你这么聪明，像你这么聪明的人怎么会这么蠢？ **

Crowley在宇宙流浪的十几年里，地狱从来未曾找过他的麻烦，即使在末日审判结束之后也没有。他一度以为是地狱在战争中落败，所有长着黑翅膀的恶魔都被天使的圣水浇了个精光，才使得他这个离经叛道的逃兵得以幸存。

但仍然，无论天堂和地狱他都不敢冒然前去，天堂对他从来都不曾怀有善意，而地狱于他的恨意恐怕比前者还要深刻。

他不应该回来，可他必须回来，他必须知道这颗星球上发生了什么。

Crowley想了很久，决定还是回地狱去碰碰运气。但出乎他意料的是，地狱仍然存在，甚至比他离开时还要拥挤黑暗。

当他走在地狱那熟悉的狭小拥挤的地下室走廊时，觉得刻意的乔装改扮都是白费功夫——他走了这么久，没见到一张熟悉的面孔。

他摘掉了费事的面纱，端详着四周。看来战争中地狱招揽到了不少新人。

不过也不都是陌生的脸，Crowley皱着眉头看着面前的胖子。对方在Crowley还没反应过来之前就已经热情的拉住他，给了他一个脏兮兮的拥抱——地狱现在都这么......这么天使了吗？

不过庆幸的是，对方的热情说明至少现在他仍然安全。

Crowley仔仔细细地回忆着过往六千年的日子，企图把面前这张略带熟悉感的脸对上号：不是20世纪，地狱的老古董们没一个喜欢新时代；14世纪他直接睡过了，也不可能；5世纪？整个七国时代他就见过一个恶魔，还把别人忘在教堂里整整三天，见面不太可能是这个反应。

Crowley的思绪往前倒，直到回到了六千年前。刚好此时对面的胖子对他咧开嘴，绽放出了一个能看见12颗牙齿的笑容。

Crowley看着面前镶金的大门牙，脑子一瞬间像是被Aziraphle跳着舞踢过似的——他终于知道那该死的熟悉感是怎么一回事了，看在上帝……撒旦……看在他们两人的份上，这是Sandalphon！

这是一个天使！

至少曾经是，Crowley看着面前人身上破烂衣服，皱着鼻子在脑海里补了一句。

天使可不会容忍自己穿着一块洗碗布出门。

“呃，没有冒犯的意思，但你曾经是个天使，对吧？”Crowley不确定的问。

“啊，对，没错。我们谁不是呢？”Sandalphon笑着说。

这倒也没错，Crowley想，“但是在末日审判之前你不都还是天使吗？你不是跟着撒旦下来的。”

“哦天啊老兄，你不知道？你到底在墓地里睡了多久？”Sandalpon满脸震惊的看着Crowley。

“天使在赢得了末日审判之后，”他冲Crowley耸了耸肩：“别这样看着我，毕竟大家都只是按照伟大计划行事。”

“在天使赢得末日审判之后，Michael和Gabriel发生了一些分歧，支持双方的天使也分成了两派。真不敢相信，Michael蠢成那样，居然还有支持她的天使，那些人都什么毛病？不过还是我们人多。”Sandalphon骄傲的补上了最后一句。

“僵持的局面在‘上帝之声’Metatron公开支持Michael并声称这是上帝的执意之后被激化，Gabrie拒绝相信Metatron。他想直接和上帝本人确认，但是没有人知道上帝在哪儿。事实上，在亚当和夏娃被赶出伊甸之后，就没有谁见过万能的主了。”

“没人知道上帝到底在想什么，也没有任何关于审判后的预言或者指示，所以天堂再一次爆发了一场战争来解决这个问题。我们输了，跟着Gabrie来到了这里。”Sandalphon平静的说，

而Crowley震惊到失语。

这太荒谬了。

这，TM，简直，太荒谬了。

“所以你们杀掉了所有的恶魔，就是为了来替代他们？”Crowley艰难的总结到。

Sandalphon的表情像是被冒犯到了，“不，我们当然不是恶魔。”他神情激动的说：“我们是新天使。”

求求你别说了，Crowley心想，你快把上帝的脸都丢光了。

在离开前Crowley还有一个问题没有解决，事实上，那正是他回到此地的目的。

“有一个天使，Aziraphale，你知道他在哪儿吗？他和你们一起下地狱了吗？”他向面前的前任天使询问着。

问这句话的时候，Crowley在脑海里构想着穿着一身破烂脏衣服的恶魔版Aziraphale，绝望的发出了呻吟。他第一次如此痛恨自己杰出的想象力。

哦，天啊，又不是他带领着这群傻天使堕落进地狱的，上帝不能对他这么残忍。

Sandalphon很努力的回忆着，“Aziraphale？这个名字有点耳熟，不过天使名字都相像。我应该认识他吗？”

你当然应该认识他，你和Gabrie去过无数次他的旧书店。Crowley内心在咆哮，但表面上他只是皱着眉头形容：“一个白白胖胖的权天使，驻守在英国，武器应该是一把火焰之剑。”

一个喜欢吃寿司，钟爱配莳萝酱的盐渍鲑鱼片，喜欢《每日时报》上的拼字游戏，喜欢收集小古董，尤其是摄政王时期的鼻烟盒，经营着世界上最好的旧书店的天使。

Sandalphon皱着眉头想了很久才想起来：“Aziraphale，持火焰之剑的权天使Aziraphale，啊，对，是有这么一个人来着。”

“他在哪儿？”

“他已经死了。”

“他已经死了。”说这句话的时候，Crowley平静的声音冷的像地狱最底层的冰。“怎么死的？”

Sandalphon耸了耸肩：“死在战争中吧。”

“在哪儿了？什么时候？”

“没人知道。战争的时候每天都有上万的天使战死，根本来不及清点。如果不是在战争结束之后清点物资发现少了一把剑，根本不会有人知道他已经死了。”

** 04.宇宙浩瀚无比，即便最后沦为一坨熔浆，我们还能一起离开。 **

Crowely不记得是谁，好像是一个叫尼采的人和他聊天时曾经说过：“是的，Crowley先生，即使上帝和天使真的存在，那他们也一定不会爱人。”

“爱是特殊和排他，如果一个人无差别的，公允的爱着所有人，那他就是不爱任何人。”①

Crowley绝大程度上同意这句话。天使从不会对区别对待任何人类，而恶魔......没有人会想要一个恶魔的“偏爱”。

爱是人类的事，与他们无关。

顺便说一句，说完这句话后不久这个叫尼采的就疯了，而Crowley发誓他与此事无关。

事实上，他怀疑这是另一边的手笔，毕竟连撒旦本人都不要有勇气能喊出“上帝已死”这种话。

“天啊，Aziraphale！”

Crowley无奈的看着天使：“《罗密欧与朱丽叶》你已经看了三百年了，你不能每一次都哭，况且这才到第二幕！”

Aziraphale接过Crowley一脸嫌弃递来的手绢，擦了擦眼角的泪花：“谢谢你，Crowley。可这对情侣才刚结婚，可怜的罗密欧就要被放逐出维罗纳，只是想想都令人难过。”

Crowley的表情稍微有点嘲讽过头了：“你的语气就像你体验过这种痛苦。”

Aziraphale皱着眉说：“我当然没有‘体验’过这种痛苦，但我感同身受。”

“别逗了，天使。你们能‘感知’到爱，但是你们不会‘体验’到爱。就像我们恶魔能感知恐惧，但我们自己绝对不会恐惧。”

“哦，我原谅你的无礼，毕竟你不是天使。”

“我曾经是，记得吗？”

Aziraphale沉默了一下，出乎意料的并没有生气。他只是平静的看着Crowley，用一种宣告式的语气说：“Crowley，我没办法代表其他的天使。但是我真的能想象出，也能体会到人们的喜怒哀乐。

身为天使并不一定意味着你不能拥有人类的情感，正如我一直坚信的那样，这才是上帝按照自己打造人类的地方——不是形态，而是情感。”

“而且我一直相信，即使是你这‘不可饶恕’的恶魔身上也有值得被宽恕的地方，你拥有情感，你不能拒绝承认这一点。”Aziraphale欢快的补充完最后一句。

“不可饶恕的恶魔”在墨镜后冲天使翻了一个硕大的白眼：“我是个恶魔，我不是人类，我当然不会拥有什么鬼扯的情感，连说‘爱’这个词都让我反胃。”他粗暴的冲Aziraphale发出嘶嘶的声音。

Aziraphale没有再接话。

世仇的两家重归于好，凯普莱特做完最后的感叹，全剧终了。两人并肩走出环球剧院时，Aziraphale才开口打破了沉默。

“Crowley，如果是你是莎士比亚，你会给他们一个怎样的结局？”

Crowley惊讶的看了一眼天使，Aziraphale的多愁善感并不常见。他沉思了一会儿：“他们的结局不会改变，除了最后。我不相信最后两个家族会因为罗密欧与朱丽叶的死亡就决定放下仇恨，他们的死改变不了任何事情。”

“你太悲观了。”

“我可是恶魔，”Crowley耸了耸肩，问Aziraphale：“你呢？”

Aziraphale看向远方阴沉沉的天空，有那么一瞬间他流露出了Crowley之前从未见过的哀伤和痛苦：“至少我们在这一点是相同的：结局不会改变。他们的身份决定了他们不可能善终。但我希望他们两人在离别之前能好好的道别，他们应该道别。”

Crowley挑起一边眉毛：“我以为你是个天使。”

Aziraphale叹了一口气：“‘她那时候还太年轻，不知道所有命运馈赠的礼物，早已暗中标好了价格。’”②

过了很多年以后Crowley才听懂Aziraphale的这一句话，可那时地球已经沉寂了下去，连带着茨威格的感叹，特拉法尔加广场上的夜莺歌唱，旧书店推开门发出的嘎吱声一起，永恒的沉寂了下去。

可他那时还太年轻、太张扬，年轻到对Aziraphale几乎打包好的真心和自我剖析熟视无睹，张扬到以为不受物理规律束缚的天使和恶魔也同样能逃脱命运无声的追捕。

他撇了撇嘴：“或许她不应该接受这份礼物，毕竟这份礼物可是明码标价的——蒙太古和凯普莱特家族敌对已久。”

Aziraphale轻轻的笑了。雨后的乌黑积云终于裂开了一条细小的缝隙，金色的光束从Aziraphale的身后撒向带有雨水气息的草地，让他一瞬间看上去真的像个天使，悲悯、孤独、永恒的天使。

他看着身旁的恶魔，平静而坚定地说：“Crowley，你不能阻止爱，没有什么可以。”

** 05.你不在了。 **

Crowley不知道自己在干什么：地球上有40亿人类尸体和数以百万的天使恶魔的躯体，而他徒劳的想从中找到特定的某一个人。

这不正常，他是恶魔。

恶魔不会在意，不会关心任何人，更何况对一个天使。

他应该是疯了。

成为恶魔的好处就是，你不会疲惫，不会饥饿，不需要睡眠和食物。也就很容易丧失对时间的感知。

所以Crowley并没有意识到自己花了多么漫长的时光去寻找，至少他最终找到了Aziraphale。

当时他正站在原来一块叫做巴西的土地上，四周仍然是核战留下的无差别的断壁残垣。Crowley掀开一块水泥板，发现Aziraphale就安安静静的躺在满目疮痍之中。

他身上完好保持了180多年的乳白色的衣服已经被血迹和灰尘染的看不出颜色，透过衣服破损的口子能看见下面见层层叠叠的见骨伤痕。可即使狼狈成这样，Aziraphale的脸却没有一丝污渍，他躺在那里，表情平静温和的像是躺在伦敦的旧书店打了一个寻常的盹。

Crowley伸手抚过天使身上累累的伤口，在他的温柔的手掌下，天使身上累累的伤痕、骨折、受伤的脏器，甚至衣服的破损都被一一修复。这项工作Crowley做的很认真，很仔细，就像他从未堕入地狱，仍然在伊甸悉心照料着那些植物。

但针对自己的怒气和怨恨依旧从心底缓缓涌出，咕噜噜的冒着泡，几乎吞没了Crowley。诚然，他有六千年多年没有再修复过什么东西，生疏再所难免。可如果他不这么生疏，如果他再熟练一些，是不是就可以让这具冰冷僵硬的身体再度温暖起来？

毕竟这也只需要一个小小的奇迹而已。

可恶魔并不能施展奇迹，那是天使的特权。

Aziraphale右手旁是那把属于天堂的已经被折断、只剩下半截豁着口的废铁；而他左手握拳放在心口，像是紧紧的攥着什么东西。

Crowley用力掰开天使冷硬的左拳时不禁有些怀念Aziraphale原本的手掌——和Crowley相反，Aziraphale有一双非常天使的双手，柔软，温暖，宽厚。Crowley每次握住那双手时，蛇的本能都会驱使他将Aziraphale想象肥美可口的小绵羊，他为此垂涎了很久。

只是现在这双手冷了下去，也僵硬的和一旁的岩石别无二致。

这可不好，这让他像一个冰冷又毫无感情的恶魔。

天使的掌心里是一把钥匙。

Crowly对着那把钥匙皱眉，Aziraphale旧书店的门钥匙他是认识的。天使老派的观念也同样体现在旧书店的装潢上，即使门锁配备的也是古典的黄铜钥匙。而他现在手上这把，只是普普通通，伦敦随处可见的寻常钥匙，他猜不猜这把钥匙有什么特殊意义。

Crowley当然猜不出，那把钥匙对应的锁和锁后的公寓早已在海底坍塌。

那公寓里郁郁葱葱的绿植在主人离开后并未被遗弃，另一个人住了进来细心关照着这些绿色的生命，奇迹般的维持着这些叶片的苍翠，也将它们从终日惴惴不安的恐慌中救赎出来。

可后来它们的新主人在一次离开后再也未曾回来。

Crowley不知道自己仓惶逃离地球，逃离天使时，将公寓钥匙遗落在了房间里；他不知道Aziraphale在战争前夕曾满世界找过他，但最终只在空荡荡的房间里捡到一把钥匙；他不知道Aziraphale临终前最后的一个奇迹，使得他的绿植在海底依旧郁郁葱葱的生长着。

所以他当然不会知道天使手里的钥匙能够打开什么。

他十几年前就扔掉了它。

他没有埋葬Aziraphale。

他能把天使埋在哪里呢？他们的家已经没了。

** 06.你知道最糟的是什么吗？当一切归于沉寂，你还得面对永生 **

“权天使Aziraphale，死于末日审判。”

在天堂的记录中，Michael用完美无瑕的手写铜板体写下这段记录。

这件事一句话就能讲完，其余的都只是无足轻重的细节。

这是一个最简单不过的事实：权天使Aziraphale，死于末日审判。

离开地球之后Crowley和过去十几年一样，在星际间漫无目的的闲逛着。他现在是宇宙中最自由的人——天堂不会在意一个小小的旧敌，而新地狱也将他的过去一笔勾销。

宇宙仍然吵闹而拥挤，一颗小小的蔚蓝色行星毁灭并没有造成太大的纷扰，毕竟宇宙中每一刻都有成千上万的行星陨落与诞生，地球在其中微不足道，更别提丧生其中的人了。

没有什么改变了，Crowley心想。

除了莫名其妙开始的对甜食的爱好，除了偶尔对着街上一个白色身影失神，除了挥之不去的怅然若失。

就像是在胃以上的某个地方有着一个他原先从未在意过的不知名器官。那个器官紧贴在心脏上，随着心脏的跳动往身体各处汩汩的输送着新鲜的血液，温暖了伊甸之蛇冰凉的身体。

只是突然有一天，他往自己心上看了一眼，才发现那个不知名的器官早已消失不见，只留下一个小小的伤痕，像是心都呲开了一个难看的口子。

他明明不曾在意过那个器官，也不曾感受到它的存在，甚至在它不见了的时候都毫无察觉。可一旦发现了它的消逝，Crowley却猛然的感到无所适从。

他企图回到过去，回到那个在宇宙间无拘无束飘荡着的恶魔，却觉得自己好像是一个生命垂危的病人，气息奄奄，对一切问题都不感兴趣，只希望别人不要去惹他。

有什么改变了，但Crowley无法形容。

就只是有什么，永远的，不可挽回的，改变了。

如果物理学和天文学是超越上帝的真实，而不是上帝给人类创造的玩具的话，那么终将有一天，星系和恒星将停止产生，行星脱离轨道逐渐远离彼此，黑洞逐渐统治宇宙，甚至到最后黑洞也将蒸发完毕，整个宇宙不会再发生任何变化。人类称之为“热寂”，永恒的终结。

曾经Crowley挤在天使那家小小的旧书店里，给Aziraphale恶劣的朗诵科普读物里的这一段关于“永恒的终结”的介绍。只是还没念完，就被Crowley的大笑给打断。

他擦着眼角笑出的泪水，对Aziraphale说：“我就爱人类这一点，他们的想象力恐怕比上帝本人更丰富。”

Aziraphale嗔怪的看了他一眼，无声的谴责他对万能的主的不敬。他从杯子里呷了一口热可可，笑着说：“不过书上写要达到宇宙‘热寂’状态还需要10^1000年以上，也足够算得上是‘永恒的终结’了。”

“不，天使。”Crowley用手托着下巴歪着头，看着捧着天使翅膀的马克杯的Aziraphale。

“这不过是永恒的第一秒。”

Crowley不知道为什么他会回想起这一段往事。虽然事实上他现在越来越多的时候都是一个人漂浮在空无一人，甚至连星系都还未驻进的宇宙尽头，回想着以往在地球上的点点滴滴。

Crowley不得不承认，把自己掩埋在过去里的确是一个打发时间的好方法，至少回忆过去让时间的流逝显得不那么难捱。尽管即使这样的挣扎在“永恒”面前仍然不过杯水车薪，但他学着不去想象未来，只是一遍又一遍的回忆着曾经。

伊甸初见，雨滴顺着Aziraphale的羽毛低落进他的后颈，带来了清凉的感觉。

诺亚方舟初建时，天使看着被遗弃在地上的人群，表情悲痛而无奈。

各各他山，耶稣的十字架缓缓升起，投下的阴影把Aziraphale的表情遮盖的隐晦不明。

环球剧场里，看见硬币背面落下时Aziraphale耷拉下去的眉毛。

Crowley的宾利里，Aziraphale递过格子纹路的保温杯，上面还带有天使温热的体温。

他最后愤然离开时，Aziraphale失落悲伤的神情。

过了这么久，Crowley才发现自己记忆里的每一个角落都塞满了Aziraphale。可现在他的天使一个人孤零零的躺在了一颗废弃的星球上。

他的，Crowley咀嚼着这个从脑海里自然而然蹦出来的词。他的天使，他喜欢这个说法。

“至少我们在这一点是相同的：结局不会改变。他们的身份决定了他们不可能善终。但我希望他们两人在离别之前能好好的道别，他们应该道别。”

“‘她那时候还太年轻，不知道所有命运馈赠的礼物，早已暗中标好了价格。’”

他终于听懂了Aziraphale的这句话。

他欠天使一个道别。

** 07.天使，我向你道歉，无论我之前说了什么，都不是真心的。你行行好，我都道歉了。 **

遇见Sandalphon完全是个意外。

前天使和上次一样热情的拥抱住了他，“嘿朋友，没想到你为了寻找万能的主跑到了这么荒凉的地方，真为你骄傲。”

“寻找万能的主？”Crowley的表情说不清讽刺还是困惑，也或许他的表情根本没有变化，维持着那副不知道持续了多久的淡漠。

“当然，为了和上帝确认到底哪一方才是真正的天使，我们两边几乎派出了所有的人去寻找上帝的踪迹。不过告诉你一个好消息，”Sandalphon开心的说：“据从宇宙尽头回来的人说，上帝可能不在这个宇宙中，他去了另一个宇宙。”

Crowley愣愣的看着他，努力消化着这个打破他几千年常识的消息：“平行宇宙？”他喃喃到，在他反应过来这意味着什么之前，就已经克制不住心里那条沉寂许久的小蛇突然激动的发出嘶嘶的声响。

“对，平行宇宙。根据我们的探测，那个宇宙并没有爆发末日审判，有什么因素阻止了它的发生。”Sandalphon一脸厌恶的皱了皱鼻子，亦表示对那个世界的不满，“但毕竟这也是上帝‘不可言喻的’计划的一部分，我想我不能做太多评价。不过我现在来召集每一个外出的人，征集一个愿意去平行宇宙寻找上帝的志愿者，”

Sandalphon突然变得有些不好意思：“你知道的，在这之前没有天使尝试过打破平行宇宙的奇迹，这可能稍微有一点点危险......好吧，准确的说是非常危险而且不稳定。不过我们最擅长的就是创造奇迹，不是吗？”

Sandalphon后面的絮叨Crowley完全没有听进去，他被一句“那个宇宙并没有爆发末日审判”给彻底的震住了。

没有末日审判，地球没有毁灭，Aziraphale......还活着。

光是这个想法都让他心里涌上一层浓重的情绪，哽在喉咙里，堵得他呼吸都困难。

Aziraphale还活着，他可以再见到他了。

这很不好，他不应该抱有希望。

可他能再见到天使了。

Crowley看着Sandalphon，平静的看着他：“你找到了一个志愿者。”

** 08.身为恶魔就是这么回事，不可饶恕，这就是我。 **

Crowley出现在Aziraphale面前时，后者吓了一跳。

“天啊，Crowley，你不能像一条真正的蛇一样突然出现在人面前。”Aziraphale惊魂未定的看着面前的恶魔，等待着Crowley的反驳。

但出乎他意料的是，恶魔并没有像往常一样尖牙利嘴的吐着蛇信子进行反击，Crowley只是愣愣的看着他，再看了看四周。

Crowley环顾四周，圣詹姆斯公园，当然。

今天天气很好，常年阴雨的英国难道有了一个蓝天，池塘里的鸭子在倒映着白云的水面上游过，划出一片片涟漪。昨晚应该下过雨，潮湿的空气里还有青草香气混合着雨水的清新气味。一旁的长椅上坐着两个长风衣的男人，把秃顶的脑袋藏在报纸后面，交头接耳的谈论着什么，手上热腾腾的三明治香气在空气中若有若无的飘荡开来。

他该死的怀念这一切。

“现在是什么时候？”他问天使。

Aziraphale掏出怀表看了一眼：“十点四十八分，是啊，六千年来第一次你比约定的早到了。”

Crowley摇了摇头：“我问的是今天的日期。”

“6月29日。”

“几几年。”

“天啊，2018年。Crowley，你还好吗？地狱那边又找你麻烦了吗？”Aziraphale不无担心的看着他：Crowley今天奇怪的厉害。

2018年6月29日，Crowley在心中默念这个日期，大战开始后的第五天。

可现在没有废墟，没有核战，没有血海，只有和记忆中如出一辙的伦敦，而Aziraphale——

他不得不承认，真正面对Aziraphale的时候才能发现原来记忆里天使的形象单薄的难以置信。他怎么能忘记Aziraphale瞳孔迎着阳光时是如水晶般的灰蓝色；他怎么能忘Aziraphale身上总带着蜜糖混合着油墨的味道；他怎么能忘Aziraphale笑起来的时候连眼睛周围细小的褶皱都会开心的上扬。

Crowley愿意放弃恶魔所拥有的一切交换一个秘密：

这个世界是怎样逃离末日审判的诅咒的？

他要怎么做才能让Aziraphale活下来？

“Crowley？”Aziraphale小心翼翼的看着恶魔。

恶魔看向他时表情像是一只雨夜里被遗弃的狗，透过浓重的雨幕孤零零的遥望灯火辉煌的人家。

他没见过这样的Crowley，恶魔总是嚣张跋扈，目空一切的，Crowley从不在意任何事情，所以也没有什么可以让他难过。

可他现在看上去是如此的脆弱和悲伤，这让Aziraphale心里难过的发堵。

Crowley回过神来。

他看着Aziraphale，带着六千年的郑重其事：他欠Aziraphale一个道别，他们应该道别。

“Aziraphale，我......”

“Aziraphale！天使！”远处传来一个声音。

Aziraphale转身，看见一身黑的恶魔带着墨镜向他大步走来，那辆老宾利在不远处的街角停放着。天使困惑的回头，发现他身后一片空荡荡，只有远处几只鸭子欢快的吃着投喂的面包。

“怎么了？”Crowley走进，发现天使盯着一处空地皱着眉头出神。

Aziraphale愣了愣，随即无所谓的摇了摇头：“没什么，可能是天堂的小把戏吧。”

“他们又开始找你麻烦了？”

“嗯，你接下来也要小心一点，Crowley。”

离开前Aziraphale最后再回头看了那处空地一眼，一阵风吹过，吹走了地上最后一片落叶。

Crowley一把揽住天使：“走吧，我这次要诱惑你去一家新开的日料吃饭。”

“诱惑成功。”

END

①：尼采没有说过，我瞎编的

②：茨威格《断头王后》

③：盖曼《美国众神》


End file.
